Demon
David Erick Barnes '''(October 19, 1982 - October 7, 2009) was a professional wrestler known by his ringname '''Demon. History Early Life David was a very mischevious child who who often pin the blame of his wrongdoings on Simon, his eldest sibling. He came to enjoy professional wrestling after watching WWF with his brother Curt, whom he shared an extremely close bond. Release and Death (2009) David had becone several depressed following the loss of his brother Steve, which lead to him cutting ties with family and friends, becoming a recluse, in which his girlfriend Cassie Staley had attempting to save him. Following this, he had become severely out of shape, lost weight and become sickly, he had also turned to alcohol, developing an alcohol addiction and drug addiction later on. This process spiraled out of control, leading to him being put on hiatus from any wrestling events, and later being released on January 1st, 2009. The release was cited as a failed drug test and domestic problems. Eventually, he had slowly made progress of kicking his addictions and was on the way to a slow, but steady recovery. He had returned to East End in September 2009, though was in the process of training for a return, teaming up with Splendont, Tornado and Soldier in a 4v4 match, being his only wrestling match with The Soldier, and his last match in East End. On October 4, 2009, he had complained of being out of breath, but refused to go to the hospital, claiming it was because of a workout he had done. In the early morning of October 7, 2009, he went to the hospital after complaining of a tight sensation in his chest. He was released from the hospital after he was deemed okay. ￼ Later that night, he was found unconscious with a gash across his face in his weight room. He had been setting up a home gym for his return to wrestling for the past two days, and it is believed he hit his head following a heart attack against the treadmill. Reactions Many fans were shocked to find out about the death of David, as he had lead up to making a speedy recovery and turning his life around, and returning to the ring. Curtis was devastated after finding out the news, nearly being unable to attend his tribute show, though he wore sunglasses to conceal his tears and distraught expression. Lance had posted on his Twitter on the death of David stating "It is my unfortnatesic responsibility to reveal the passing of Demon David Barnes. Not only have we lost a brother and a icon, but many of us have lost our best friend. Rest in peace brother, and hope to see you again one day" This was retweeted by Kyle. Both Barnes stables were given optional mourning time off from promotions and matches, with only Simon refusing, stating that "David would've wanted us to keep on wrestlin'." ￼Curtis replaced his finisher with The Demonic Grab, an imitation choke hold used by David throughout his career. (Curtis had done the same thing with Steve) Category:Wrestler Category:Barnes Family